Only For Him
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: 'I slowly hold her hand and whisper her name. She slowly raises her head. Our eyes meet and- 'It's your fault' Wait, what' A one-shot about Po and Tigress. Hints about TiPo. Rated T to be safe...again. Hope you guys enjoy! :D


**A/N: I'm back with another one-shot! But this time, it's one of those I've written before. I hope you guys like it!**

**.**

**_Po's P.O.V._**

I quickly grabbed a piece of wood. I gasped for air as i looked around.

Then I remembered one thing.

Tigress.

Where is she?

She was the one who was hit by that sick peacock's cannon. She took the hit for nothing, for...

... for me...

I continued to look around. I saw Shifu, Crane, Master Storming Ox and Master Croc...

... Everyone but Tigress.

My time was running out.

I saw Shen's ships sailing towards us.

Then I saw an orange flame.

But, there can't be fire on water.

Wait! Black stripes, white fur, beautiful amber eyes...

...That's my Tigress!

I-I mean, M-Master Tigress.

Wait a minute.

She is not moving.

I groaned and tried my best to reach her as quickly as possible.

"Tigress..."

That was all I can say after I held her hand.

She tightened her grip on my hand and lifted her head.

Our eyes met and-

"That's your fault!"

Wait, what?

"Because of you, I am going to die!"

"B-but, I love you." I whispered. Tears were visible in my eyes and I couldn't hold them.

"Hah! That must be the funniest joke I have ever heard! I guess I was wrong. You have a very good sense of humor!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I close my eyes slowly. Was it true? Didn't I mean something, anything to her?

She chuckled.

"You thought that me, the hardcore Master Tigress would fall for a disgusting, fat, panda?"

She chuckled once again as she whispered. I was too focused on her to hear the cannon, which was fired towards us.

"You mean nothing to me."

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

"NO!"

Two shining emerald eyes opened wide with fear. They searched for something.

Something to comfort them.

Then they found reality.

It was their only way to escape the horrible nightmare.

A sigh was heard as those beautiful eyes were closed.

The panda was relieved.

He was at home.

He defeated Shen.

Tigress didn't say those.

But what if she wanted to?

The panda sighed again as he got up.

He slowly walked out of his room.

But no matter how quiet he tried to be, the amber eyes always saw him.

...

_**~At the Peach Tree~**_

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Po made his way towards the Peach Tree.

He gently picked a peach before he sat down under the beautiful tree.

The breeze gently caressed his fur.

"Master Oogway, what does this mean?"

Tigress heard this as she made her way up the stairs which lead to the Peach Tree.

She tried to go faster and finally reached Po.

"Po? Is everything alright?"

Po jumped a little as he turned around.

When he saw Tigress, he gave a nervous smile. He was still effected by the nightmare.

"Y-yeah. I am okay. I am just uhm... hungry?"

Tigress frowned. But it didn't last long. She didn't like it when he was lying to her.

They were friends...

...right?

"So, why are you here?"

Tigress was pulled out of her thoughts by Po's voice.

"I couldn't sleep." was her answer.

She was still standing so Po tapped a place beside him, gesturing her to sit.

Tigress smiled and sat beside him.

After a few moments of silence, Tigress spoke.

"Po, are you upset?"

Po's eyes widened.

"How did she know it?!" he thought.

He was determined to keep his nightmare to himself.

"N-no, I'm not. Why would you think that?"

Tigress sighed "You are eating something at this hour, Po. It's not even close to sunrise."

"Dang, she has a point. Think Po, think!" Po thought to himself as he tried to find a way out of this situation.

"Uhm.. I-"

Tigress cut him off. "Po" she sighed. "Please don't lie to me anymore."

She looked...hurt.

Po frowned.

Did it hurt that much?

Does it mean that she cares?

"Actually, I had a nightmare."

Tigress' ears perked as she heard 'nightmare'.

She tried looked at his eyes, but he was looking at the ground.

"It was when you were hit by that cannon. You remember the time I came near you?"

Tigress nodded and held her breath.

"Well, you didn't really say good things towards me and I was too focused on you I didn't hear Shen aiming his cannon towards us and... I woke up."

Tigress let go of her breath.

What did she say to him?

Was she really that bad?

Was she still a monster?

The last thought made her shiver as she remembered one thing.

The first day she met Po.

Those words can't be as bad as the ones that she told Po at his first night.

Althought she already did, she decided to apologize again.

"Po, I-I am so sorry for what I said to you. I regret its every second. And I didn't act like a true master. I hope you can forgive me, but if you don't, I truly

understand."

Po was shocked.

Why would she apologize?

She deserved the title.

She worked for it.

She became numb because of it.

Just to make Shifu proud.

She was a perfect daughter.

But she still didn't believe it.

Then he realized that he didn't say anything to her.

She looked really nervous.

"Tigress, I told you that I already forgot it. You should do the same. It's in the past. And we are friends, right?"

Tigress paused.

He forgave her.

Again.

And it meant a lot to her.

Why?

She still didn't know the answer.

"No" was her answer.

Po gasped.

Was his nightmare coming true?

She looked as emotionless as possible.

Then she broke the silence with the most gentle voice ever.

"We are best friends."

She smiled warmly.

Po's heart melted as he hugged Tigress. And Tigress hugged back.

After a few seconds, she heard snoring.

She chuckled.

He was so cute.

Wait, what?

Was she going to open her heart again?

Maybe...

But only for that beautiful jade eyes...

**.**

**A/N: So? Did you like it? If you did, there are some good news for you!**

**There will be a sequel!**

**Yay!**

**But I haven't started it...yet.**

**There will be a two-shot, which I have finished its first chap :3**

**Pwease don't forget to fave, follow and REVIEW!**


End file.
